Date Night
by legalesa1
Summary: Magnus and Alec go on a date. Yea Lameo summary but eh. Feel free to review and thanks a ton for reading.


" Come on Magnus you are taking forever." I say impatiently.

" Alec darling, you much learn the wonders of being patient." Replies Magnus as he emerges from the bathroom.

" Can we just go?" I ask already walking out the door.

I hear Magnus say something under his breath but I don't bother to listen that much.

We had made reservations at a nearby restaurant and if we didn't hurry we were going to lose them. Magnus is quite the character if I do say so myself but I love him no matter what.

" Alec slow down." Pants Magnus behind me.

" I wouldn't be walking so fast if you didn't take forever to get ready." I hissed

" Now, now don't over-exaggerate if it took me forever you would be dead." He replied.

I roll my eyes I hate it when he makes those immortal remarks. I don't know how many times I have given Magnus I pissed look for saying that kind of stuff.

" Ok lighten up Alexander." Says Magnus softly.

I cringe at the sound of my full name Alexander Lightwood.

" Don't call me Alexander." I hiss.

Magnus stops and grabs my arm making me stop.

" Ok what is it with you." He says sharply his cat eyes nearly slits.

" It's nothing can we just go to dinner." I reply trying my best to avoid this conversation.

" It's Jace isn't it?" He asks.

" No it's my entire family except Isabelle. They all hate the idea of us being together." I say lowering my gaze.

" Why do you rely on them so much anyway?" he asks grabbing my hand.

" Cause…. Well…. Ok I don't know and I don't want to talk about this right now." I say pulling my hand away.

" Ok well here we are let's go besides we are late enough." Says Magnus as he walks in.

They quickly sit us as our table we are getting strange stares as we pass other tables.

I quickly order what ever I see first which just happens to be Chicken Alfrado.

" That is so fatting darling." Says Magnus.

" Do you want to split it?" I suggest.

" Why I would love to." Says Magnus happily.

The waitress took our order and menus but couldn't keep her eyes off of Magnus.

" We would like our food quickly if you don't mind." I say a bit to sharply.

She looks at me and quickly walks off to put in our order.

" Did you have to be so harsh?" asks Magnus once she left.

" I didn't mean to but I'm not comfortable with her looking at you." I said with a slight smile.

" Oh thank you darling. But I didn't know that you were the jealous type." He said with a smile.

The waitress came back with our food and glared at me.

" I'm sorry for how I talked to you and thank you." I say.

She looks pleased with my apology and quickly walks off.

" There you happy?" I ask slightly annoyed.

" Yes I am." Says Magnus as he swirls his pasta trying to keep it on his fork.

I laugh as I struggle with the same problem. Finally I get a good amount on my fork and shove it in my mouth before it falls off my fork and on my jeans.

Magnus just laughs and I feel a smile creep on my face.

We quickly finish our dinner and make our way back to Magnus's apartment.

A tiny white fur ball attacks us when we sit down on the couch.

" Ah oh it's just you Chairman Meow." I say cuddling with the kitty.

I do not know why Magnus decided to name his cat that but whatever he is very cute.

" Ah man looks like the Chairman got here before I could." Says Magnus.

I put the cat down and look at Magnus. " He was just keeping your spot warm." I say.

Magnus lets out a laugh and lies on the couch. His feet end up but my face and I crinkle my nose it couldn't kill him to wash his feet they smell.

" Oh angels above your feet stink worse than a Greater demon." I say pinching my nose in effort to keep the smell of out my system.

" Well there is more room over here my head." He says with a mischievous smile.

I have no idea what he has planned but I cannot stand the stench of his feet.

" Better?" I ask.

He kisses my nose. " Yes my darling much better."

I don't know how long we just lay there not speaking but it was horrible. My phone vibrates and it's Jace and to be honest I really didn't want to talk to him.

" What the hell do you want Jace." I sneer at him.

" Damn Alec I was just wondering where you were." He says.

" I told you where I am but you were to busy looking at me like I had 5 heads to even care." I said rolling my eyes.

" Ok whatever but we are going on a hunt." He says trying to change the subject.

" Ok and did you really have to disturb me for telling me about olives shit like that." I said slightly annoyed.

" Well yeah and you are suppose to be with us not with Magnus doing who the hell knows." He says surprisingly calm.

" We were sleeping on the couch and then you decided to freaking call me like what the hell." I said on the verge of hanging up on him.

" Well then I will let you get back to sleeping." He says and the tone sounds he has hung up.

I let out a groan of frustration and I wake up Magnus.

" What is it darling?" He asks.

" Its damn Jace why can't he just leave me the hell alone." I say choking up.

" Oh darling don't cry." Says Magnus pulling me into a hug.

I can't help it I let the tears fall there was no point in hiding what I was feeling with Magnus." It's just that I feel so alone and no one wants me to be happy." I said sniffing.

" Oh now don't say that it's not true. Isabelle and Clary support you don't they." He says taking my face in his hands.

" But that is two people Magnus just two." I said looking down.

" I would rather have two people support me than having no one." He said softly.

I know exactly what he meant he didn't have a family anymore and I was lucky enough to have one.

" Magnus-" I stopped with the feeling of his lips on mine.

The entire world seems to stop when I am kissing him it's like nothing matters anymore.

" Shhh no more talking." He whispers.

That was the last thing he said and we feel asleep in each others arms.


End file.
